Woody Woodpecker (2018 web series)
| based_on = Woody Woodpecker by Walter Lantz | director = Alex Zamm | developer = Universal Animation Studios | voices = | theme_music_composer = Alex Geringas | opentheme = "The Woody Woodpecker Song" | composer = Alex Geringas | country = United States | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = Jeff Kline | producer = | runtime = 5 minutes | company = Universal Animation Studios Universal 1440 Entertainment Splash Studios Universal Pictures International Universal Television | distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution WildBrain (YouTube channel) | first_aired = | last_aired = present | channel = YouTube | website = | image_alt = | language = English | preceded_by = The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002) }} Woody Woodpecker is an American animated web series based on the animated film series and cartoon character of the same name created by Walter Lantz. It premiered on YouTube on December 3, 2018.Woody Woodpecker. YouTube. Page visited in December 3, 2018. Production On November 22, 2018, Deadline Hollywood reported that Universal 1440 Entertainment was producing a new series of ten Woody Woodpecker animated shorts exclusively for the official Woody Woodpecker YouTube channels in Brazilian Portuguese, Spanish and English. The series was directed by Alex Zamm, who also directed the 2017 live-action film. Voices * Eric Bauza - Woody Woodpecker * Tara Strong - Winnie Woodpecker, Splinter, Wendy Walrus * Kevin Michael Richardson - Buzz Buzzard * Tom Kenny - Wally Walrus, Glorbnorb III, Todd * Nika Futterman - Knothead, Veronica Buzzard * Brad Norman - Chilly Willy * Scott Weil - Andy Panda * Bernardo De Paula - Luiz, Sports Announcer Episodes | ShortSummary = A pair of bumbling aliens named Glorbnorb III and Todd arrive on Earth in order to abduct an Earthling specimen, but they meet their match in Woody. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = Woody does everything he can to avoid being struck by Cupid Andy’s love arrows on Valentine’s Day so that he won't marry Winnie. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = When Buzz Buzzard gets hold of the animator’s stylus, he vengefully turns Woody’s life upside down in a surreal way. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = During a snowstorm outside Woody's home, Woody’s romantic date with Winnie gets interrupted by third wheel Chilly Willy. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = Woody and Wally get into an epic battle over a new game console when there’s just one left in the store. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = Wally is determined to harvest the biggest Christmas tree in the forest, which is Woody's home. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = Woody and his friends compete in the annual Easter egg hunt to which they will stop at nothing to win the grand prize. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = Woody tries to help Splinter and Knothead earn their scout badges, with disastrous results. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = While vacationing in Rio de Janeiro, Woody finds a treasure map that results in him, alongside a monkey named Luiz, going on the hunt while Buzz becomes bent on getting to the treasure first. | LineColor = yellow }} | ShortSummary = Woody, Winnie and Luiz end up at a Brazilian championship soccer match where the former inadvertently becomes a national hero. | LineColor = yellow }} }} References External links * Category:Animated television series reboots Category:2018 web series debuts Category:American comedy web series Category:American flash animated web series Category:Television series by Splash Entertainment Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:YouTube series Category:Flash cartoons Category:Woody Woodpecker